Accidents do Happen
by Jarakrisafis
Summary: How much can one symbiote in human guise mess up the meaning of classified...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author.

Archive: Tok'ra Resistance, How much can one symbiote in human guise mess up the meaning of classified...

-symbiote speaking-  
_host/symbiote speaking to each other internally_

--------------------------------

_Selmak, I think we have a problem. What do you remember about our _mission? My soulmates voice echoed in my mind.

_We were seeing whether a planet was suitable as a new base. It was raining when we came out of the stargate, we went into the temple to shelter as I really don't like getting wet._

I frowned as I tried to remember what happened next.

A flash of light.

Then...darkness.

--------------------------------

"General Hammond, you said it was urgent sir?" Major Carter asked as she curiously looked over the woman sat beside her commander at the briefing table as she slid into a seat. The woman looked to be about 40 with piercing aquamarine eyes. She had blonde hair which reached her lower back, and was currently tied back with a piece of cloth.

"Hello Samantha." The woman said and Sam swore she saw fangs.

"Uh, do I know you?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, I am here in the hopes that you can help your father and I with a slight problem."

"Dad. Is he here? Is he alright?"

The woman dropped her head. As she raised it her eyes flashed.

-Hiya Sammie.-

Sam blinked.

"Dad?"

A slight problem?

--------------------------------

_This is weird. This is really weird_.

_So you have said, many times_. Selmak remarked with a sigh as she finished changing into some better sized female clothing. _I intend to enjoy this, I have often wondered what it would be like to be human_.

_Well, not to offend you Sel, but I really don't want to spend the rest of my life as a symbiote._

_I'm sure we will be able to be changed back somehow_. Selmak said, striding out of the changing room towards the mess hall.

_But what if we can't. Nothing happened when we went back into the temple._

_Well, if you can't change back you will at least annoy the council, knowing they will be stuck with you for the next thousand years_. Selmak said sniggering inwardly whilst simultaneously glaring at a passing airman that was staring just a little bit too much. _The Tau'ri are studying it as the Tok'ra don't want to risk any others being switched. Until they found anything I intend to have fun._

She stalked into the mess hall and wandered over to the days food. _I wonder if food tastes different as a human?_ She remarked internally as she tried to decide what to eat. _Ooooh._

_What?_ Jacob asked at Selmak's exclamation.

_Jello!_ She said grabbing a bowl of the wobbling blue confection.

_I'm doomed_. Jacob said to himself as Selmak sashayed over to a free table with her prize.

Selmak ignored him and dug into the mound of Jello.

"Hey, do you mind company?" A voice asked as she was about halfway through her bowlfull.

"No." She glanced up.

_Now I'm really doomed_. Jacob said from the corner of their minds that he had claimed as his own.

"I'm Jack." the visitor said as he settled down. "I don't recognise you, did you come through the stargate?"

"I came through the Chappa'ai yes," Selmak said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Where are you from? What world?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Aaah, Karintha." she said thinking up a name that didn't sound silly in the Tau'ri language.

"You came back with SG2 then?"

"No." She said slowly. "I came from the Tok'ra, I'm a friend of Jacob's."

"Oh, so you're a snakehead?" Jack asked drawing back again.

Selmak somehow managed to look highly affronted. "No. I am a human." _At least I am now_. She commented internally to her rather irate host, no, symbiote.

"Well in that case, may I show you around the base?" Jack asked, unaware that the object of his question was currently trying not to laugh at the colourful metaphors that her soulmate was using.

Jacob finished his rant by saying. -If you say yes then just you wait till you're a snake again Sel.-

"I am afraid that Samantha has requested that I join her, so I am unable to accept your gracious offer."

"Right." He said frowning.

_Probably just wondering how a stranger got clearance to leave the base. I'm sure he knows Samantha is going to visit her family_. Jacob said as Selmak finished off the last of her jello and sauntered out of the room.

--------------------------------

"Auntie Sam, Auntie Sam."

Jacob's grandchildren ran over to the car as Samantha turned the engine off.

"Where's granddad?" Jo asked as she peered at me suspiciously.

_Now you see what I have to go through normally when we go out on Earth_. I said as Jacob growled at not being able to speak to his family.

"I'll tell you inside." Samantha said as she stepped out of the vehicle and ushered them back towards the front door..

"Hey Mark," Sam said as she entered the main room.

"Where's dad?" He asked narrowing his eyes as I followed.

"He couldn't come, it's..."

"Classified?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Right. So who's your friend?"

"Mark, Carol, Kids, may I introduce you to Selmak."

Mark furrowed his brows, "you're one of those doctors that was working on a cancer cure."

I inclined my head. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Mark's wife said. "I'll show you to your room." she added as she noticed the glare Mark was giving his sister. "Jo, Rick, come help."

Carol gestured to one of the doors. "Feel free to make yourself at home, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thank you." I turned back to my unpacking; I raised an eyebrow at Jacob's granddaughter as she made no move to leave.

"Selmak is a funny name." Jo said as she bounced on the bed. "It sounds like the names aliens have in movies. Don't you have a second name? I have three names, Jolene Kathryn Carter."

"Ah, no, just one name." I said as Jacob sniggered at me.

_I always said Selmak was a funny name, now it's confirmed_. He managed between mental giggles.

"I sound like an alien?"

Jo nodded.

"Aliens aren't real." Rick said from the doorway, although he ducked behind the frame when I glanced his way.

"Yes they are." Jo said as she glared at her brother. "Aren't they Selmak?"

_What do I say Jacob?_

_Make something up?_ he suggested.

"I personally think aliens are real but I've never seen one so they may not be." I said diplomatically, trying not to take sides.

_Liar._

_What was I meant to say; yes, I'm a 2000 year old rebel alien who's had a slight accident._

_They wouldn't believe you Sel._

_They would believe you though._

_What? Hi, Mark, I'm here but I'm now an alien? That would go down well_. He said sarcastically.

I mentally shrugged, not wanting to argue._ I think they should be told, they are your family and one day everybody will find out anyway._

"Yes, Jo?" I said as she tugged on my arm breaking my concentration. "Mum says it's time for food." I nodded and let myself be pulled out of the room.

--------------------------------

"Samantha." I said as I put a hand on her arm. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course, but couldn't this wait until morning?" She said glancing at the stairs everybody else had disappeared up.

"Not really." I replied, knowing that I might not find another moment alone with Samantha while Jacob is asleep.

I sat on the edge of one of the chairs and tried to think of a way to begin. "Sorry." I muttered as Samantha raised an eyebrow in a gesture she must have learnt from Teal'c.

"I was wondering why I cannot tell Mark the truth. Are not most of your world eventually going to find out about the Stargate program anyway. Then they will find out that aliens are real. Besides if we get switched back I still wish to be able to talk to them, I am bored of not being able to say anything. If they do not find a way to switch us, I know Jacob will wish to speak."

"You're an alien."

I blinked and looked up at Mark who was stood in the doorway with a disbelieving look.

"And what has this got to do with dad?" He continued.

I blinked again. I should have heard him sneaking up on us, symbiotes have very good hearing. Except, I'm currently not a symbiote. I gulped. "Ooops!"

"I settled down to explain as Mark blocked the doorway when I tried to make my escape. "You understand you can't tell anybody about this?"

--------------------------------

"Jake, Selmak." General Hammond greeted us. "We believe the device should be working."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Its batteries ran out, we've recharged it so it should have the power to switch you back this time."

"Oh." I said after Jacob explained what a battery was. "We'll just be going then."

"You seem to be in a hurry, what's up?"

"Nothing." I said hurrying out of the control room as somebody called the general over to a phone.

_Come on_. I said, trying to mentally hurry the Chappa'ai to open.

_Too late_. Jacob said as we both cringed at the yell.

"I do not believe it, you weren't even gone longer than three days. What part of classified didn't you understand?" Both Jacob and I winced as we waited for the last chevron to lock. Hoping it happened before the General made it into the gate room. "You do realise that half of Oklahoma City now knows about the Stargate?"

"Whoops." I said as I made for the gate and a now recharged artifact, well away from the annoyed general who was bearing down on us.

The enraged growl behind me was abruptly cut off as I dove for the event horizon.


End file.
